destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalya Ivanova
Natalya Ivanova was a KGB Spy who later became Crypto's lover and the mother of his son, Blastomycosis. Natalya appeared in Destroy All Humans! 2, was heard in Big Willy Unleashed, and was mentioned in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon. History Destroy All Humans! 2 Natalya was first encountered on The Rock in Bay City, and killed a KGB Agent who was about to shoot Crypto. When Crypto first caught a glimpse of Natalya just before she disappeared, he was dazed at her beauty before he shook it off and continued his mission to prevent Bay City's destruction by Agent Ivan Oranchov's Nuclear Time Bombs. Later, after Crypto investigated an art gallery in Albion, he discovered that the statues that were unveiled contained the same spores that infected and mutated Oranchov in Tunnel network. Shortly after the statues exploded, Natalya arrived to help Crypto kill the infected humans. Natalya stated that she was a member of the KGB, but was a bit of a rebel, which Crypto was surprised at. What was even more shocking for Crypto, was that Natalya somehow had recognized him as the President of the United States. Later, after he prevented the KGB from spreading the spores around Albion from Hyde Park, Crypto escorted Natalya to her car and then to her fellow agent/lover, Sergei. After Crypto was knocked unconscious and interrogated at an underground lab by Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, Natalya infiltrated and released the lock for the room that Crypto was in. Natalya didn't reappear until after Crypto and Ponsonby's fight. Natalya then told Crypto that she needed to find the hidden files inside the Soviet Embassy and talked him into creating a distraction (i.e., attracting the attention of the KGB and the Army). Once she retrieved the files, Natalya told Crypto to destroy the base so that the KGB wouldn't know that she had taken the files. She then went over the files, learned about "Project Solaris", and that the next bit of information was in Takoshima. In Takoshima, Natalya and Crypto found Dr. Go! and learned of the hidden KGB Base that was located in an active volcano. When they infiltrated the base, Natalya and Crypto encountered Milenkov via video feed. Milenkov then demonstrated the full effects of his spores on an intern, who transformed into a giant Godzilla/Gojira-like monster called Kojira. After he defeated Kojira, Crypto accompanied Natalya to Tunguska, the home of the KGB. In the USSR, Crypto and Natalya sabotaged Soviet operations near the "Strange Base." Later Crypto discovered that another alien race had crash-landed on Earth: they were called the Blisk, who turned out to be the enemies that the Furons had supposedly destroyed millennia ago in the Martian War. They were also known as the Martians, though the locals seemed to think that they were strange Yetis or monsters. The Tunguska Strike of 1908 was actually a downed Blisk Warship that was thought to be a meteorite that crash-landed into the Tunguskan hillside. After he rescued Natalya from a Blisk Poison Bubble, Crypto met Milenkov face to face before he retreated to his base on the Moon, Solaris, in a Blisk Shuttle. On the Moon, Crypto discovered that Project Solaris was actually a Blisk Super Weapon that was designed to bombard the Earth with spores and let the Blisk have control of Earth as an irradiated and water-logged planet. Crypto took on the form of a spokesman (similar to the first game) and convinced the Cosmonauts to go to war with the Blisk, after he told the Cosmonauts that the Blisk were going to take away their vodka. Crypto and Natalya battled for their various species to in order save Earth, and, after the Blisk Base was destroyed, the two were about to share a kiss. Milenkov then entered and shot Natalya in the back. Milenkov then revealed himself as a Blisk himself and Crypto fought and killed him. After he killed Milenkov, Crypto relaxed in his Saucer while Orthopox appeared and told him that he had detected activity in the cloning pods—Pox then realized that Crypto had cloned Natalya. Lying next to him, Natalya appeared to give in to Crypto's lustful advances although he mentioned that he: "Made a few adjustments". Big Willy Unleashed Natalya was featured in Big Willy Unleashed''. S''he was not seen, but was heard over a communicator. When Natalya called Crypto for the first time, he didn't remember her at all, much to her shock. Before Natalya could tell Crypto (who was busy on a mission) something important, he hung up. It was revealed that Natalya and Crypto (Possibly 138) had split up and that she apparently had something to do with Crypto's mysterious competitor, Blastomycosis, who used Furon Weapons. When Crypto was about to execute Blasto, Natalya interrupted and plead that Crypto not harm him because he was their son. Crypto was, at first, surprised by the statement and didn't believe it, but Natalya said that Blasto was born when Crypto tampered with her DNA so that she would not be able to resist him when he cloned her. Crypto then decided to let his son go free. Natalya thanked Crypto and plainly said that she wouldn't call him again. Path of the Furon In Path of the Furon, Crypto made numerous references to Natalya as the only human that he ever loved, before he lamented that the adjusted clone that he created only had a four year lifespan. Orthopox seemed more irritated by the fact that the emergency cloning chamber was wasted on an inferior life-form. It was revealed in dialogue that Crypto and Natalya's falling out was caused when Natalya caught Crypto with a french maid in Belleville. Appearance Natalya had short blonde hair. In Bay City, Albion, and Takoshima, Natalya wore a black vested leather KGB Uniform. She had long black boots and matching gloves which covered most of her arms. In Tunguska, Natalya wore a fur dominant outfit that helped to resist the cold; an outfit that Crypto commented on almost immediately. On Solaris, Natalya's outfit changed to a more science fiction based spacesuit, with a matching laser blaster. That outfit was mostly silver with a red collar placement and a red cod piece with a red belt. Natalya also wore a "fishbowl" styled helmet, which added to her science fiction look. Gallery Natalya 2.png Dah2 28 bonus10 natalya.jpg Dah2.png DAH.png Dah2Space.png Trivia *Natalya's main weapon, which she used throughout most of the game, was a Mauser C96, which was commonly nicknamed the Red9. The only time that Natalya used another weapon was while she on Solaris, where used a science fiction laser pistol that matched her space suit. *It's possible that Natalya's clone died in 1973 (seven years before the events of Destroy All Humans!: Path of the Furon) because she was cloned by Crypto in 1969 and only had a four year lifespan, which made Crypto depressed. *According to Crypto, Natalya was the love of his life. It was unknown why Crypto left Natalya and why he never went back to her, especially after he learned that they had a son. *Natalya's voice actress was Courtenay Taylor, who also voiced Patty Wurst, Prudence Kane, Jack from Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, and Ada Wong from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and Resident Evil 6. Appearances *Destroy All Humans! 2 *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (Voice) *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:KGB Category:Soviet Union Category:Deceased